


Dungeons and Dragons

by catastrophage



Series: In Memory of Troy [4]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fictional Characters of Fictional Characters Die, Fictional violence, Gen, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catastrophage/pseuds/catastrophage
Summary: Coop suggested getting into roleplay. He brought his dice, pens and character sheets... hoping for a fun night.This ficlet expands Day 12 of theDiary of Sortsstory.





	Dungeons and Dragons

**Dungeons and Dragons**

Playing with Troy was never easy. He took it very seriously.  
His character was a pure neutral evil, and he had jeopardized a mission once or twice before.  
Eventually Mike had enough. When his character witnessed Troy's mage sell his allies for power, he snapped.

 **Mike:** "Vayarus takes his Hammer and throws it at Alrath's head."  
**Troy:** "What? No you can't do that!"  
**Coop:** "Yes he can, roll on strength, Mike."  
**Troy:** "We're goddamn allies, Mike! You can't do that! Alrath evades it."  
**Coop:** "Roll on dexterity, Troy."  
**Troy:** "I don't need to fucking roll I am a mage and he's just a priest!"  
**Charlie:** "Boys!"  
**Mike:** "I got a 15."  
**Coop:** "Vayarus hammer hits Alrath on his head. He's dead."  
**Troy:** "No! Vayarus is much smaller. Look in the stats, he is much, much smaller."  
**Charlie:** "It's because you cheated when creating Alrath. Lizards should be smaller than that."  
**Coop:** "Okay, Troy. The hammer hits Alrath on his cheekbone. He's dead."  
**Troy:** "What's with Fhayra? An arrow hit her right into the eye and she's alive!"  
**Coop:** "That's because you used your fast healing spell on her. But you can't use it on yourself."  
**Troy:** "It's unfair! Mike is the healer he should heal me, not kill me!"  
**Coop:** "That's true. Vayarus broke his oath, which was to fight monsters and heal his friends. He loses two points on charisma."  
**Mike:** "Coop, Alrath was more of a monster than a friend. Two points... that's savage."  
**Troy:** "So am I alive again?"  
**Mike:** "No!"  
**Coop:** "No."

Troy spent the rest of the evening pouting, drawing images of his lizard mage in his diary, how he threw fire at the other characters.  
He barely listened to the story anymore.

 **Coop:** "You stand at the beginning of an ancient pathway. As you enter, the walls start to move closer."  
**Charlie:** "I try to use my strength to hold them in place."  
**Coop:** "You are not strong enough. The walls push you away."  
**Mike:** "I pray to the Gods of Ur to save us."  
**Coop:** "The Gods don't hear you. The walls move closer and closer."  
**Charlie:** "Let's leave again!"  
**Coop:** "No you can't. You are trapped and die a painful death."  
**Charlie:** "Coop!"  
**Mike:** "You can't do that!"  
**Coop:** "You killed your mage. That was a bad decision. You're not supposed to ever kill each other, you got that?"

Now Troy looked up from his book and flashed a smile. Coop was the best dungeon master of the world. He really was.  
They all had learned something tonight.  
Don't ever hit your allies with a hammer. Just - don't.


End file.
